Children enjoy playing adult simulating role games. For example, games simulating shopping have always been popular, and there have been numerous toy stores proposed in response to this popularity.
While there have been numerous toy store devices known, the inventor is not aware of any such devices which accurately simulate a modern check-out station, such as might be found in a modern grocery store. Since shopping in general, and grocery shopping in particular, is an important aspect of everyday adult life, and since children's games are often patterned after everyday life, there is a need for a toy which accurately simulates a grocery store check-out station.
More important than simply providing amusement for children, many games can be used to teach children valuable lessons in life situations and skills that will serve them well in later life. For example, many games are directed to teaching reading skills, or teaching math skills, or the like. It is usually an objective of these games to be enjoyable as well as to be instructive; however, this object is not always achieved.
Therefore, there is a need for a game device for use by children that is not only enjoyable to use, but will also teach the children valuable skills, especially skills associated with shopping, such as in a grocery store.